Charter of the Finnish Cooperation Organization
The Charter of the Finnish Cooperation Organization is the highest law within the Finnish Cooperation Organization and the basis for its government. Text of the Charter Preamble We, the representatives of the Finnish and Karelian peoples, the children of the North, who are tied together by one glorious Fatherland, common bloodlines, language, culture and traditions, honoring the memory of our fathers and showing love and loyalty towards the realm they built, swear in the name of the highest of folks and accept this writing as the holy constitution of the Finnish Cooperation Organization, which, like bedrock, remains intact through centuries and millennia, forming the firm stone foundation of the Finnish nation. 1§: Founding Statement 1.1 Finnish Cooperation Organization is a confederation, legally presided only by the Finnish folk and the Chancellor, the Council of Commissars and the Senate that represent it. 1.2 The only official language of the Finnish Cooperation Organization is Finnish. Every official decision of the alliance is to be made primarily in Finnish, secondarily in English. 2§: Symbolism 2.1 The flag of the Finnish Cooperation Organization: 2.2 The state motto of the Finnish Cooperation Organization is: "Kaikki maailman suomalaiset, liittykää yhteen!" / "Finnish people of the Cyberverse, unite!" 3§: Membership, Rights and Duties 3.1 Upon joining the alliance, recruits must undergo short but inclusive military and economic training, managed by the Commission of Popular Enlightenment. Only after training may the Commissar of Popular Enlightenment promote recruits to fully fledged members of the alliance, unless they have a permission either from the Commission of Domestic Affairs or the Chancellor to skip training. 3.2 Members must pledge loyalty to the alliance through times of prosperity and through times of misfortune. Members must not cause general unnecessary hindrance to the alliance, weaken the alliance's reputation or position in relation to foreign alliances, significantly harm the alliance's internal integrity, disobey direct orders, nor participate in bribery. 3.3 The word of one's superiors in the Finnish Cooperation Organization is the law. They represent the alliance's government officials in their grand schemes on the grass root level. Members are obliged to obey the decrees set by the Commissar of Economy and the Field Marshal regarding national economic and military affairs. In the event that a member deems a decree to be unfair, he or she has a right to complain to the Chancellor or a Senator. It is the responsibility of The Chancellor and the Senate to ensure that unfair decrees will not be set. 3.4 The orders and decrees given by officials must not be in conflict with the constitution. 3.5 Information gotten from the forum or an official of the alliance must not be leaked to outsiders without an official permission from an official. Officials must not spread information or permit doing so, if it is against the interests of the alliance. 3.6 Members leaving the alliance must announce their departure two days before actually officially leaving. One must never leave the alliance without informing about it. 3.7 The members of the alliance are on every occasion bound by the rules set by the upkeep and administration of Cybernations, and breaking those rules will be punished like any other crimes defined in the alliance's legistlature. 3.8 A member who has broken the laws of the alliance may be demoted from his or her position, he or she may be temporarily or permanently expelled from the alliance, or his or her technology and grounds may be forcefully repossessed to the alliance. 3.9 In an emergency, a member of the Council of Commissars may temporarily restrict a lawbreaking member's access to the forum, or have war declared on his or her nation, with no attacks commenced. 3.10 A member, who has been punished by the Chancellor for legal offences, has a right to complain about his or her conviction and have a free trial, where the Senate acts as the court. In the event that the defendant is a Senator, the rest of the Senators must choose a member of the Council of Commissars to replace him or her with a majority decision. 3.11 No one must be prosecuted nor convicted on basis of such activity, that has not been defined illegal at the time of it's performance by the Constitution or regulations set by the Commissions or the Military. 4§: Chancellor 4.1 The Chancellor's task in the alliance is to manage the activity of the various Commissions, guide the Senators in decision making processes, and function as the figurehead of the alliance in both domestic and foreign fields of activity. The Chancellor appoints his follower. 4.2 The Chancellor is the only person in the alliance who can convict a member of the alliance, in case he or she has broken the laws or decrees of the Finnish Cooperation Organization. 4.3 The Chancellor is the only person in the alliance who can declare a state of war between the Finnish Cooperation Organization and any foreign alliance or nation. The Chancellor must inform the Council of Commissars and the Senate of the war at least two days in advance of the declaration. 4.4 The Chancellor is the only person in the alliance who may authorize the use of weapons of mass destruction in wars. The Chancellor can authorize both a counter-strike and a first-strike with nuclear weapons. The usage of nuclear weapons may only be authorized against such alliances, that are in an official state of war with the Finnish Cooperation Organization. 5§ The Council of Commissars 5.1 The Council of Commissars, the highest executive organ of the alliance, is formed by a group of Commissars appointed by the Chancellor. Each Commissar is in charge of his or her respective Commission, in which may be lower officials, who are not members of the Council of Commissars. It is also the duty of the Council of Commissars to monitor the Senate's actions and replace it as the highest legistlative organ of the alliance during times of crisis. 5.2 The Chancellor and the Commissars may disperse their authority and responsibility by creating new Commissions subject to them; the number of Commissars and Commissions is therefore not a standard, and in theory has no limit. However, a certain number of permanent, essential Commissions in key positions is defined in this holy constitution; five. 5.3 The Military is led by the Field Marshal. Responsibilities of the Military include the creation, development, and upgradement of the organization of the armed forces, conscripting and placing the population into units and appointing officers, as well as planning and performing various military operations. 5.4 The Commission of Foreign Affairs is led by the Commissar of Foreign Affairs, and his or her task is to take care of the alliance's foreign relations, uphold and develop relations with friendly alliances, uphold and organize embassies and generally represent the alliance abroad, exploiting his or her charisma to the fullest extent. 5.5 The Commission of Domestic Affairs is led by the Commissar of Domestic Affairs, and his or her task is to make sure that each and every measure truly becomes fulfilled and applies everywhere in the alliance from Hanko to Petsamo. The responsibilities of the Commissar of Domestic Affairs also include the peaceful expansion of the alliance, as well as other tasks defined by the Chancellor, clearly falling under the category of domestic affairs. 5.6 The Commission of Economic Affairs is led by the Commissar of Economic Affairs, and his or her task is to take care of the alliance's internal economy. 5.7 The Commission of Popular Enlightenment is led by the Commissar of Popular Enlightenment, and his or her task is to handle the applications of newcomers and acquaint the members of the alliance to the secrets of economy, warfare, social life and the world politics of CN. The Commission of Popular Enlightenment is subject to the authority of the Commission of Domestic Affairs. 5.8 The Commissions of Economy and Popular Enlightenment together realize the planned economy of the Finnish nation in terms of, for example, trading. Their responsibility is to direct the economies of single nations by advising and setting decrees. 6§ The Senate 6.1 The Senate is the highest legistlative organ of the alliance, and consists of four elected Senators and the Chancellor of the Finnish Cooperation Organization. The term of a Senator lasts two months as per the elective process determined in this charter. 6.2 The primary function of the Senate is to vote on the alliance's internal policies and the acceptance of various treaties. In the event that the alliance's existence is at risk, the Council of Commissars takes priority over the Senate in issues regarding the foreign policy, such as the acceptance of surrender terms and the activation of treaties. 6.3 Any Senator or any official working for a Senator may be expelled from their position by a referendum launched by a popular initiative, which requires the signatures of at least five members of the alliance to activate. 6.4 In the event that the Senate does not vote on unanimously in advocacy of a law proposal, the Chancellor may revoke it. 7§ The Continuation of Foreign Policy by Methods of Special Nature 7.1 Members of the alliance have the right to practise pillage of technology from abroad. However, depending on the current Military officers and the reigning political climate, the Military may have clearly defined rules to restrict this activity, in the name of the safety of the alliance. Breaking these rules without a specific order from an officer is forbidden. 7.2 If someone is to declare war on a member of the Finnish Cooperation Organization, the attacker declares war on all of the members of the alliance. The members need to notify that they are under attack as quickly as possible in order for the alliance to begin commencing counter-measures, either through diplomacy or military might. 8§ Changing the Constitution 8.1 The Constitution may be changed by the Senate, or by a universal referendum started by a popular initiative. A minimum of ten per cent (10%) of the membership of the alliance must sign the initiative in order for the referendum to be launched. 9§ Elections 9.1 If the government of the alliance has decided to choose to appoint a member as a Commissar or any other official through elections, the elections must be held according to this very article. The nomination process and election both last three days. In the event that every candidate receives less than half of the total votes, a second round between the two most popular candidates will be held. Category:Finnish Cooperation Organization Finnish Cooperation Organization